Scarlet Lavasioth
Scarlet Lavasioth are subspecies of the Lavasioth in the New World based off of the Lavasioth Subspecies in Frontier. Physiology They retain a bright orange hide with emerald eyes and a constant array of glowing magma veins around its body. When enraged, they come clad in an aura of embers that form into explosive particles on impact of various attacks. Abilities Scarlet Lavasioth's retain the body slam, ambush, tail slash and auto-turn slide that the past incarnations of Lavasioth had back in MHFU/Generations while also possessing new attributes and moves. Attacks Has all the moves of the regular Lavasioth: though retains older attacks brought back to its moveset alongside new attacks. Magma Ambush: Launches itself from below and then crashes into the ground while performing a shimmy slide at a targeted hunter. Inflicts Fireblight. Body Slam: Launches itself upwards into the air before crashing itself down into the ground: when its flopping, it actually moves around to attempt to slam hunters instead of flopping in one place. Hip-Turn: Performs a hipcheck and then immediately crawls downwards and does a U-turn at a targeted hunter. Blast Shot: Shoots an ember-clad projectile that unleashes explosive powder. You can tell the difference between a Lava Shot and a Blast Shot via the embers from the Blast Shot. Inflicts Blastblight. Tail Slam: Slams its tail into the ground and then drags it across the ground: unveiling a massive amount of explosive powder: it then ends off with a 360 tail whack. Inflicts Blastblight. Enigmatic Mode Attacks Explosion Trail: Casually leaves trails of explosive powder as it walks around. Explosive Ambush: When it launches itself upwards from the ground: it unleashes a massive explosion from the impact: raining down explosive powder in the process. Inflicts Blastblight. Explosive Hipcheck: When it hipchecks, it unleashes a wave of explosions that travel a fair distance before stopping. Inflicts Blastblight. Explosive Body Slam: When it slams the ground during a body slam, it unleashes ounces of explosive powder: when the second slam occurs, the explosive powder is triggered and massive explosions occur. Inflicts Blastblight. Explosive U-Turn: When doing a U-Turn, it unleashes little explosions as it slithers: this increases the speed of the shimmy slithering by a drastic amount. Inflicts Blastblight. Magma Overlay: If its done an Explosive Ambush attack, an overlay of the spot where the Lavasioth came from would stay for a few minutes, damages the hunters health before exploding on them if the hunter steps on the overlay. Nova Ball: The Scarlet Lavasioth will rear upwards and start to flicker an extreme brightness before unleashing a massive atomic projectile that explodes into a massive AOE while also unleashing a large amount of smaller explosions across the area: the impact can OHKO hunters while the AOE lasts for a few seconds and can heavily damage the hunters health. Enigmatic Mode The armour mode present in Lavasioth is absent for Scarlet Lavasioth and her body can be pierced 100% throughout the fight without bouncing off: it is instead replaced with occasional episodes of relentless rage, speed increase, damage increase and spamming of lethal attacks. It can be visually seen whether a Scarlet Lavasioth is in Enigmatic Mode or not via the glow of her eyes, the glow of her veins and being clad in embers and explosive powder. Explanation Scarlet Lavasioth are female Lavasioths in heat that cover themselves in ore to signify their amorous state alongside attract males. They go to extreme lengths when it comes to finding these ores alongside competing with other females thus heightening their aggression to rapid extents. These ores grant these Lavasioths explosive attributes that they willingly use against opponents whether it be a territory-invading monster, an unwanted male or another female lavasioth. Some Scarlet Lavasioths have been known to stay in their state after when not in heat. Behavior Much more violent and vicious than the regular Lavasioths and will not tolerate the intrusion of anything in its territory besides a chosen male lavasioth, this is due to its desperate amorous state alongside the explosions at its arsenal that allows to deal more damage to either the ecosystem around it or the opponents it comes across. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Gastodon Arch-Rivals: Other members of its kind Tracks: Crimson ore pile Habitat Found living in the Elder's Recess alongside their normal counterparts. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Legs Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Tail Impact: ★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = N/A *Stun = ★★ *Blind = N/A Carves Notes - It is meant to be the New World equivalent of the Lavasioth Subspecies that was present in Frontier. - It is meant to be a revamp of the Lavasioth Subspecies. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Revamp Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster